Mask? Check! Cape? Check! Bra?
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Where Robin isn't 'Robyn', just Robin. Where 'he' is Ricci, not Richard. Where 'he' is discovered by everyone when 'his' shirt is ripped off. How will society react? More importantly, how will the Titans react? Rated T for flashbacks and flirting. Inspired by supercasey's story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when my parents died. I'd had a wonderful life before. As a girl, I mean. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Come on out, sweetie." I remember my mother saying. She and my father were in their Flying Grayson outfits, waiting for me to come out. Opening the curtain I felt like such a loser.

"C'mon, guys. I look like a dork." I complained. It was like a traffic light, red, yellow and green. The spandex clung to my body in an awkward way and was tight around my growing chest. It was enough to make my father cringe. I pulled at the collar, which, like everything else, was tight.

"Does it have to be so tight? Why is it so colorful?" My mother smiled and kneeled before me. Her green eyes shown with love and her strawberry blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. My black hair was short and spiked for the sake of athletics.

"Because, Ricci; when I look at you…you make me think of a little Robin." I smiled as I stared into her eyes.

"Robin? Like the bird. You know, kids at my school get beat up for nicknames like that." I joked.

"How about we call you our flying squirrel?" My father joked, approaching us. I smiled and giggled.

"At least I'm not the only one who looks like a loser."

"What? Loser? Well I'll show you!" He wrapped my mom and I into a bear hug. There were laughs and giggles when the ringleader called our names. My mother and I climbed up on the pedestal as my father climbed on the one across us.

"**Introducing…The Flying Graysons! Where they attempt death-defying stunts without a net!**" The ringleader announced, drawing gasps and 'oohs' from the crowd. I rolled my eyes.

And we began. My mother jumped off and reached out for my father, who was swinging on the trapeze. My father grabbed her ankles and together they swung back and forth. The crowd exploded and my mother reached for me. I didn't notice the bolts were loose. I didn't notice how they were rattling so loudly. I hadn't noticed until my mother fell. I reached out for her and took one of her hands in mine. But gravity beat me to it. Her soft hand slipped from mine and she fell quickly and bloodcurdlingly screamed:

"RICCI!" My heart dropped. Everything stopped. My breathing stopped, and I stared at the horrible sight below me. My parents were dead. Dead. I watched my parents die. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"NO!" I cried until I had no more left in me. My heart was broken. My parents were my life. And now they were gone. I had no one.

* * *

_Yes, Richard's name is Ricci. Rachel was what I originally thought of, but it is so cliche. Got to love Google! This is my version from supercasey's A Girl's Problem. I tend to overwrite, though. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you Mister Wayne. For everything. I heard you paid for all of this." I thanked him. Genuinely. He covered my parents' bodies in a tent and made it really official.

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. My mascara ran, but think I cared? And, of course, it was raining. Just like in those movies.

"It's okay, I'll be alright. Or at least that's what everyone's been telling me…" Tears ran down my cheeks. I held them back as well as I could, but I let the dams burst, crying hard.

"…" Bruce silently watched me.

"I miss them. It's just not fair…" I writhed, coughing and crying. I rubbed my arm up and down, staring at my parents' graves. I started to walk away.

"Thank you again. For everything." The rain splashed against my spiked hair, making it flop down into my face and look more feminine. The Gotham rain was nice and gentle for once.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called after me.

"I'll be alright…" I whispered, trudging away. My dress was dragging behind me, tracking mud. My shoes dug into the mud.

* * *

_Pointlessly short. Just another scene from **The Batman** I'm doing. I'll get to Teen Titans eventually. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome home Richelle." Bruce opened the car door and I marveled at the house in front of me. The house was _huge_. It was painted white and red, and the iron gate was marvelously rusted. There was ivy growing off the outsides of the house.

"Woah…" I reveled, looking around. I dragged out my one lone suitcase as I was lead into the house. Let me say first hand that it was even better on the inside of the house than the outside. There were paintings that were undistinguishable, there were sky lights, and black paint. Interesting decoration, I noted. There was a man waiting for us it seemed. He had brown hair which was balding at the middle, crystal blue eyes, and a mustache. He had a smile on.

"Hello Miss Richelle." The man said, extending his hand. I bypassed it completely and gave him a hug. He went stiff for a second, and then wrapped his arm around me. As I let go, the man took my suitcase. I attempted to grab my suitcase back.

"I can take it…." But he had a strong grip on it.

"No, Miss Richelle. You mustn't fuss; you've had a long day. Follow me and I'll show you your room." I held on for a second more, but let go and followed him up the long, winding staircase.

"Sir?" I tugged on his sleeve. Before you think I'm crazy, I was still only seven.

"Yes, Miss?" He looked down at me, still walking up the steps.

"What is your name? I'd rather not call you 'sir' all the time." He smiled.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am the butler here at Wayne Manor." I was surprised. I had a butler…and lived in a manor?

"Oh. How British!" He chuckled.

"How very British indeed, Miss Richelle. Your room is the first one on the left." He handed me my suitcase as he walked away from me. I kicked open the door and looked at the room. The walls were painted white, there was a bed, and a dresser. Pretty plain. I was just glad that he didn't paint the walls pink and stick unicorns and pictures of Justin Bieber everywhere. Because I was definitely a tomboy.

"How are you settling in?" I turned around to Bruce's deep voice. He was shirtless and had jeans on, and looked very comfortable.

"Pretty well…it doesn't feel like home, though…" I trailed off, looking around. It looked more like an open house, not very homey.

"Well, I was going to paint the walls pink and stick unicorns everywhere, but I figured it wasn't your style." I laughed at that and he joined in. I guess this was our first father-daughter moment, laughing over my tomboy-ish ways.

"Anyways, when are we having dinner?" Bruce tensed up. He looked around.

"Well, **you** will have dinner at nine." That was disappointing, because I really wanted to bond with him.

"You aren't eating with me? Neither is Alfred?" Bruce's face went stoic.

"Well, Alfred might, but I have…business to attend to." I scowled as my eyes watered unintentionally. The tears came raining down, and I flopped down on my bed, face-first. I wanted him to come over and rub my back. I wanted him to tell me 'it's okay' and give me a hug. I wanted him to give me a kiss on my forehead and dry my tears. I wanted him to eat ice cream with me. But he didn't do any of that. He simply stood there, in the doorway, watching me sob. I needed touch. I needed a parent who was touchy-feely, like my old parents. I thrived off of touch, but I wouldn't get any of that here, I soon realized.

"…." I was silent, waiting for Bruce to move. But he didn't. There weren't any signs of movement I could hear.

"I'll wait for you to compose yourself…." And with that, Bruce left me. He shut the door and I sat up, wiping my nose on the back of my arm. Things would definitely different here. I took deep breaths and composed myself with breathing exercises. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in…" I squeaked, weaker than I'd intended. The door opened and there was Alfred, with a giant gauntlet filled with…vanilla ice cream! Sprinkles and chocolate syrup included. He came over to my bed, sat next to me, and handed it to me with a smile on his face. My eyes went wide and I practically manhandled it out of his hands, stuffing my face. Alfred chuckled and I looked up at him.

"You have chocolate syrup on your face, Miss." He took out a handkerchief and wiped my face. I beamed.

"Thank you, Alfred." I gave him a hug. And he patted my back once again.

* * *

_I think the ending was adorable :). Robin and Alfred sharing ice cream! And Robin comes to a realization; No touch in the Bat Family. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miss Richelle?" I heard Alfred knock. I put down my Gameboy down and opened the door. Alfred was standing there in his regal Alfred-ness. He nodded at me and started to walk. I assumed to follow and walked behind him. I had to take large steps to keep up with him.

"Where are we going, Alfred?" I asked, now walking beside him. He looked down at me.

"I am taking you to the dining room. It can sit twenty and sleep twice that." I smiled and laughed. I thought he was joking. Then I saw the dining room. The table was huge and seemed like it alone could sleep forty. My mouth hung open and Alfred laughed.

"Wow, Alfred. You weren't joking!" I ran and pulled out a seat. It was close to this big seat at the head of the table. Sitting down, a plate was smacked down in front of me. Chicken. Broccoli. A meal I often time ate with my parents. Alfred noticed my frowning and came to my side.

"Miss Richelle, are you alright?" I stared down to my dinner plate. I looked up at Alfred.

"When is Bruce going to have dinner with us?" Alfred looked tense, just like Bruce when I asked.

"Bruce…works. His job does not permit him all of the time in the world." I glanced at the empty chair next to me.

"I just wish he'd come…" I allowed a lone tear to drift down my tear onto my chicken. Alfred pinched his face, and walked away towards the library. I heard something swish and it was official. Now it was official. I was actually alone.

* * *

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Miss Richelle? I think there is something you'd want to see." I put my magazine down and followed Alfred into the library. And there, mounted on the wall above the fireplace, was a picture of my parents. My mother was burying her face into my father's chest, eyes closed, and lips red and in a small smile. My father was holding my mother in his strong arms, his eyes closed and he was grinning. I was staring at the painting with awestruck eyes. Alfred smiled as he watched me.

"Wow…just, wow…." Alfred chuckled at me and left the room. I curled up in the cushy red chair near the fireplace. My eyes drifted closed as I thought of my parents. My mother's voice flickered into my mind, in the lullaby she used to sing me.

"Te iubesc draga. Odihniți-vă ochii. Bucurați-vă de visele tale. Odihnească sufletul obosit. Fie ca Dumnezeu să fie cu tine." She would kiss my forehead and close the door. As my eyes drifted closed, with one last sight of my parents, I fell asleep. My sleep was interrupted, though, when I heard someone enter the room. I slowly peered around to see Alfred. The old grandfather clock on the opposite wall lifted up and he stepped into the elevator. As he disappeared, I got up and walked over to the clock.

"Interesting…" I muttered while inspecting the grandfather clock like a crime scene investigator would. I did, however, trip over myself, and utterly bumped the grandfather clock. The elevator opened and I went tumbling into it. Before I could move I was sent down many stories. There was darkness for a few seconds as I was dropped many stories. When the elevator opened, I was shown an oasis. There was a giant computer on the wall, many blue lights, and a garage. It was amazing. Truly amazing. I ducked behind a chair as I heard footsteps. Peering from behind, I realized it was Alfred. When his back was turned I silently got up and backed away. I bumped into a body. I turned around in haste and saw…Batman! I was practically fangirling out. I'd just bumped into Batman! When he pulled down his mask, my eyes boggled out of my eyes.

"B-B-Bruce?" He nodded, his crystal blue eyes bearing into mine. I smiled nervously as Alfred came up behind me, effectively trapping me.

"Well, young lady?" Bruce chided. I smiled nervously again, laughing as I did.

"Hehe…" I was lead out of the Batcave and back up to the library.

* * *

_ROMANIAN TRANSLATION: _

_I love you dear._

_Rest your eyes._

_Enjoy your dreams._

_Rest your weary soul._

_May God be with you._

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" I squealed as soon as I was sat in the same orange chair in the library. Alfred simply stared at me, that same 'Alfred' look on his face. Bruce came up a few minutes later, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, yes; it's me." He sounded annoyed, but I couldn't help it. I was excited and this was the only way I could talk right now.

"YOU-YOU'RE THE BATMAN! THE DARK KNIGHT! THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE!" I bounced up and down in my seat. Alfred had this little smile on his face as he watched me.

"Now you see why I haven't been around much." I nodded ferociously. This was a perfectly valid reason, I kind of expected for him to be clubbing and/or golfing all of the time.

"Oh yeah! This is a perfectly legitimate reason! Oh…my…God! I need to tell someone!" I wasn't really…aware of what secret identities were. And it reflected on Bruce's face.

"No. You can't tell anyone." I kept bouncing up and down, though. I just had so much energy.

"What?"

"I've got a secret identity, Richelle. That's why I just didn't come right out and say 'I'm Batman' when you first came here." I nodded slowly as Bruce nodded with me.

"Makes sense." Then there was silence. Bruce was probably analyzing my face as I analyzed the carpet. Hmm…very red. Very soft.

"You should go to sleep. It's late." Bruce ordered, getting up and walking away. I smiled at his back, realizing what had just happened. I had just met Batman. And Batman, was my new father. I could be a great sidekick- scratch that. I'd make a good _partner_, not sidekick. I don't do sidekick.

"Late for Bruce Wayne; but early for the Batman." I have no idea why I said that, but I did. And it felt corny as…corn…? Worst analogy ever.

"Come along Miss Richelle; it's time for bed." I blushed as I stood up and walked after Alfred, thinking about Bruce and Batman and my life now. Well, one thing's for sure. I'd definitely be the most popular person at career day.

* * *

_I promise these **will** get longer. I promise. Ex-scout's honor. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One year later, my nights were still pretty restless. Sweat and screams and sobs. My dreams consisted of my parents and their deaths. The last dream scared me, though. In the last dream, I died. I was the only one who died. And my parents were sobbing over my dead, bleeding body. It's so weird to watch yourself die. It seemed so real as I shot up in my bed.

"AGH!" I gave a muffled scream, my eyes darting across the room. Yep, still empty. And still so bare, and still as uncomfortable as it was a year ago.

"Miss Richelle?" I heard Alfred knock.

"Come in." He swung open the door, carrying something in a slip. I was interested, given my nature, as I hopped out of bed.

"What's in the slip?" Alfred smiled.

"Your school dress." My eyes went wide. School…dress? Oh no. I didn't do dresses just like I didn't do sidekick.

"What? School dress?" Alfred nodded.

"Master Bruce is sending you to Gotham's School for Extraordinary Girls." Girls? Boo, I was hoping for boys.

"An all-girls school? Is Daddy Bats overprotective? He probably doesn't want me to date until I'm thirty right?" Alfred chuckled as I pouted.

"That does seem like a prospect." I laughed while I stared at the dress. The slip wasn't necessarily opaque, but it wasn't transparent either. I could make out that it was plaid. Plaid. Plaid plaid plaid.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I groaned, now staring at the dress with disdain.

"Not unless you would have to brace Master Bruce's wrath." I had to shove a fist to my mouth to hold in the laughs. He opened my closet and put the dress on a hanger.

"Okay Alfred…" He left my room, leaving me alone with the disgusting dress. I crept over to my closet, flung it open, and yanked the dress out of the slip. It was plaid, of course. Oh how I hated plaid. The straps were thick, the dress was about ankle length, and the waist was tight. I was actually afraid it would cut off the circulation to the bottom of my body. It was a truly horrid dress and there was no way I was wearing it.

"You look adorable." Bruce smiled as I walked down the steps. I had to wear the dress since I couldn't wear anything else, unless I wanted to go naked…which wasn't looking so bad at this point. Bruce would probably get crabby.

"Don't lie to me. I know I look terrible." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Okay." Wait…was he agreeing with me? Or was he saying that I looked terrible? Either way it offended me.

"Am I actually going to this school? Do I have to?" I groaned, staring at Bruce with pleading eyes. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating what looked like an omelet, reading the paper. He almost looked like a normal father at that point.

"Yes. I already paid for it." His face seemed serious, but his voice was contrary.

"But can't you…I don't know, cancel it?" I sat down next to him at the table. He shook his head.

"No Richelle; I can't." My face was grave for a second, but then it turned teasing.

"Is this the only school you could find without boys?" That got a rise out of him, dropping his newspaper and staring at me through he glasses.

"What?" His voice was quiet. I smiled, staring up at the ceiling as I shrugged.

"I'm just saying; I knew Bruce Wayne wouldn't want me to date until I'm fifteen, but Batman? I won't be able to date until I'm thirty." I looked back down at Bruce. His eyes were wide and his mouth was closed.

"Aren't you supposed to be eight?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Aren't eight year old girls supposed to be…not as sassy as you?" I froze for a second. Then I started to laugh.

"You've obviously never had a daughter before." And I kept laughing, noting Bruce's indignant face.

"You're right. Now, Richelle; Alfred is going to drive you to school." That wasn't really a disappointment since I was expecting it.

"Okay. Online shopping for Kevlar?" He shook his head.

"I've got a business breakfast." I made sure to make my face as teasing as possible.

"Ooh…with who?" His face went a little red, but not a very noticeable red. It was the kind that you had to lean in to see.

"Selina Kyle. Now can you leave me alone?" He grumbled, picking up the paper and skimming it. I frowned, hopped off of the chair, and grabbed a sack lunch with '_Richelle_' written on it.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Richelle?" Alfred was standing by the door, holding an umbrella. I nodded hesitantly, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door.

* * *

_How's that for longer? Huh? Oh well...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ugh!" I groaned as I straggled into the Manor, water dripping down my face, a scowl etched onto my already grumpy face. This sucked. It wouldn't be half bad if there were boys there.

I'd been attending the school for a pretty long time. Almost two years, in fact. Pretty soon I'd switched to the skirts, which was even worse since they hugged my hips in the most unflattering way. But one day…something terrible happened. Something that destroyed my childhood and ruined my life.

A scream pierced through the Manor, screeching and bending throughout every eardrum as I sat in the bathroom, stomach down. There was an immediate knock at the door.

"Miss Richelle?" Alfred's voice sounded worried and I could hear some other voices melded in the background. One was a female's, or at least a very prepubescent male.

"Ugh…" I groaned again, gripping my stomach. My head felt like it had been stabbed. My stomach was churning. I felt like destroying every single thing in the universe, breaking them down molecule by molecule and watching them hurt. That's right. I got my period.

"Richelle?" Bruce knocked.

"Your daughter, right?" The female/prepubescent male asked, the voice gentle and silky.

"Yeah…I think she's in pain. Go and help her would you Barbra?" Barbra…Barbra…I knew so many people named Barbra. The door swung open and I looked up at her. Red hair. Blue eyes. Pale skin. A pretty little smirk etched onto her face. Barbra Gordon. Commissioner's kid. She went to my school, an older girl. I'd had a few conversations with her, but nothing too major. Just when we had been partnered up for this one project that's really not very important. The door closed lightly behind her as she knelt down next to me.

"Hey there Ricky…" She soothed as I stared up at her. Her voice was silky and strenuous as she stroked my arm.

"Barbra…it hurts…" I couldn't do anything but groan. She gave me a knowing smile.

"I know…but you're a woman. That's a good thing, now you can get a job." She laughed as I sat up.

"What do I do now?" She smiled and dug inside her purse. A strange square shaped object in her hand, looking light as paper.

"Hm…you need to put this on. It's a pad. It catches blood and keeps it from leaking through. It feels like a diaper, but it pays off by not ruining every article of clothing you own. Once you get older move onto tampons. Won't be explaining those…Google it." I smiled at her, took the square, and stuffed it inside the pocket of my sweater.

"What do I do when this thing runs out, though?"

"Bruce'll have to buy you some more- scratch that, I'll bring you some. Don't cha worry little Ricky. Babsy's gotcha." She teased as she grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Okay…thanks…could you, like, leave so I could put this brick thing on?" She flushed red as she closed the door.

MCCCB(?)

Bruce didn't come to dinner that night, and really, I wasn't surprised. I'd gotten used to Bruce not being there. The only time he came was when there was company over, like when the Commissioner and Babs came over, which became more and more regular. She spent a lot of time with Bruce in the Batcave whenever she came over. Commissioner usually left her here to have Bruce babysit, and I was always stuck upstairs, completely excluded from the group. Again.

"Miss Richelle…I apologize for intruding on your dinner, but I must ask- why are you not eating your dinner?" I'd been in such deep thought that I hadn't even realized that I was picking at my steak. A sigh escaped me as my fork dropped to the ground, along with a tear onto the steak.

"I miss Bruce. He never comes. Ever. I can't…I can't live with him without even knowing what his favorite color is! But I assume it's-"

"Black?" I nodded as Alfred laughed.

"Yeah…" Alfred smiled.

"You'll be surprised to learn that it is actually yellow." A huge beam burst onto my face as I flicked my head to him.

"Yellow?"

"His mother's favorite color was yellow. She wore a simple yellow headband every day, which he still owns. She also loved sunflowers, which is why he has floral decorations all over his room." I'd never been inside of his room.

"Oh…well why does he and Babs spend so much time in the Batcave without meeeee?" I whined.

"Well, if you stop whining I will tell you." Spanking with words.

"…fine." Blame it on the period, right?

"You have seen Batgirl before?" My eyes went wide. I…loved…Batgirl. She was so pretty and all of my friends talked about her. I forced myself to stay silent in those conversations, especially when they started to talk about Batman. Oh how popular I'd be if I just said that Batman was my father.

"OhmiGod! Yes! She's so pretty and so awesome and all of us look up to her and-" I cut myself off. Babs. She was Batgirl. Alfred saw the understanding melt onto my face and nodded.

"Yes, that is why." He simply walked off, brushing it off like it wasn't anything important. But I wasn't letting this end so quickly. I hopped out of my seat, following Alfred like some stalker.

"Barbra Gordon, the redheaded dorky mathlete, is Batgirl, the coolest heroine in Gotham. Talk about shocking." I forced myself to smile as the stomach churns kicked in. Steak…didn't agree with the chocolate bars I'd been eating earlier.

"Indeed. Are you finished your dinner?" I quirked an eyebrow but nodded as he went to pick up my plate.

"Uh yeah…I'll be in the library…" I droned, slipping silently from the dining room. I couldn't help myself. I had to go to the Batcave. I don't do well with the unknown. I just had to see her in person as I pressed the button next to the older grandfather clock, and stepped into the elevator.

The Batcave is actually really cool when I'm all alone, overlooking the dank cave part. There's a giant computer screen, a black mini-fridge, a black ping pong table and I think that door led to a sauna or something! Who would've thought Batman played ping pong? Anyways, I walked over to the Batputer- oh, that doesn't sound right-er, Batcomputer and stared at the bright screen. A bat emblem blinked from an abandoned warehouse location. I had to go. I couldn't not go, especially since Batgirl might be there. But how would I go there unnoticed and in uniform? I thought for a little while, then it came to me!

"…Robin…"

* * *

_I'll betcha thought about this story. I didn't forget- I never forget. I just had a lot of drafts for this chapter. And don't worry, Teen Titans is coming soon. You need build-up until it lets you down...never gonna build you up never gonna let you down...Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The name had a nice ring to it. Robin. My mother called me that. And even better, there was an 'R' on the chest. No matter how much I looked like a traffic light, it was for Batman I decided. But I really did look like a hot mess as I stared in the mirror as the thoughts of the past chimed into my head…

"_I look like a dork…" I pouted from behind the curtain. _

"_C'mon honey. I'm sure you look great." My mother voice was filled with sugar as I stepped out. _

"_Why does it have to be so…shiny?" I tugged at the collar of the tunic. _

_My mother smoothed her hand over the 'R' emblem on my chest as she knelt in front of me, absolute lovingness in her sage green eyes. I lost myself in them. _

"_Because when I see you up there, Richelle, doing your flips and turns and stunts…you make me think of a little robin, so delicate and tiny but strong." I scrunched my face. _

"_Robin? Like the bird," my father had walked over and put his hand on both of our shoulders. "you know, kids my age get beat up at school for nicknames like that."_

"_How about we call you out flying squirrel?" My father teased in his golden-joking tone.  
_

"_Well, Dad; at least I'm not the only one who looks like a loser." I smiled. _

"_Loser?! Well I'll show you…" He wrapped his two girls into a bear hug, my mother and I gasping from laughter. _

...a tear rolled down my cheek. That was our last true moment together.

Tight red tunic that exaggerated my chest, dark green spandex the squeezed my legs, black sneakers from Payless, and a spare mask I found in the kitchen drawer. I wore my hair in a low ponytail because it was way easier than conditioning my hair, brushing it, blow drying it, and then brushing it again. I wonder how Wonder Woman fights with her hair down to her waist. I can't even jump without choking on my hair. But something was still missing: a cape. All the cool heroes had capes. I was going to ask Alfred if there were any leftover capes or something, but I knew that he would let me go. So I used my seamstress skills and cut up a black sheet and tied it around my neck. Not very fabulous, but it was last minute. As I stared myself up and down in the mirror, I realized something else was missing. Lip gloss. Ever heroine needed perfect face makeup, it was the only thing they'd see anyways. Ravishing red hot cinnamon twist was my favorite shade of lip gloss, so it'd only be logical to go with that, right? After I plumped my lips and glossed them, I began to creep out the door.

_Crap, I'll never make it past Alfred_, I thought. That man had eyes like a hawk. I decided that it would be 'smarter' to sneak out the window. Boy was I wrong.

Not only did it _have_ to be pouring rain, not only did my room _have_ to be on the fifth story, not only did it _have _to be pitch black at night with the only light coming from the light on the porch ,but the tunic also _had _ to be cutting off my circulation. I coughed and braced myself as I slid open the window.

"C'mon Rick…you can do this…not only have you jumped from this high, you've jumped from higher than this…" But I had nets then. I had the safety and guarantee in the thought that I would be caught. But here…I was all alone. No mommy. No daddy. No safety. Just me and myself against the elements, in this case the rain. I'd never jumped in the rain before. So I had to take another breath, calming myself, comforting myself as I hummed a Romanian folk song under my breath, and jumped.

It was unlike anything else I'd ever felt before. There was fright, there was an adrenaline boost, there was the knowing that I couldn't do this, and yet the hope that I'd live trumped the bad feels. Maybe I could finally be with my parents again. We could all be together if I splatted against the ground. A happy family. Another factor was the darkness. It was a strange sensation, the frigid rain splatting against my warm face, my arms securing themselves in front of me even though I didn't even know where the sky ended and the ground started anymore. I figured it out when my hand hit something pointy. A rock. Why the hell was there a rock on the smooth road outside of Wayne Manor? There was throbbing pain that wouldn't die as I shakily stood up, the rain still pouring and the cold air freezing my lungs. Wow…I really wasn't the outdoorsy type.

"Oh God…this hurts…" I moaned into the darkness, hoping someone would hear me as I staggered around. Gotham really wasn't a place you wanted to be alone. Ever. Not during the day, and especially not during the night. And especially not during the rain. Rainy season didn't come around very often, it was usually just the snowy season. There was so much crime and violence that I'd already been scarred, and I hadn't even fought anyone yet. Just the thought was enough to make anyone sick.

I guess I must've walked pretty far, because the next thing I heard was high-pitched screams, gunshots, and maniacal laughing. There were lights on in the warehouse by the docks, the reason why I was drawn to it. It was the only warehouse on the whole dock with the lights on. Pretty fishy. _This must be where Batman is_, I thought. Well obviously. Batgirl might be there too. Oh I could just feel myself getting excited. I got to meet her! I really got to meet her! There were some crates just outside of the warehouse which I flipped over towards, peering in through a very small hole in the building. So small, in fact, that I had to take off my mask and squint my eyes to even see a little bit. There was Batgirl and there was Batman, bound onto the wall with…what was that- duct tape?! The great Batman couldn't escape from duct tape. How funny. Well, not in this context. There were knives that were near important parts of their bodies; a steak knife next to Batgirl's head, a pocket knife in the crook of Batman's arm, a tanto blade about an inch from Batgirl's heart. Wow. Is this why they didn't invite me? Or did they not think that I had a cool superhero identity? Oh I'll show them…

I truly hadn't meant to burst through the building, it just sort of…happened. It wasn't my fault that the boards were so poorly built. And it definitely wasn't my fault that they all stopped to stare at me, a strange looking man with a powdered white face and green hair and blood red lipstick pointing his assault rifle at me.

* * *

_So yeah. Richelle is a huge Batgirl fangirl. 2 updates in one night? I must be crazy! Well I've been typing all day, and I really want to get to the Teen Titans. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Long story short, we beat him. Or Batman beat him, more like Batgirl and I standing to the side. And I became his official sidekick. But we did have to have a lingering conversation that was very…awkward.

"Richelle…" He started, staring at me. We were staring at each other in front of the fire, me sitting on the chair and him kneeling in front of me.

"Bruce."

"I think we need to have a talk." I nodded.

"Figured this was coming…" Batman needed a male sidekick. I knew this. Wouldn't it look a little weird for a grown man to be running around with a little girl by his side dressed in something completely ridiculous and inappropriate?

"Richelle…would you ever consider surgery?" Bruce's face was grave although I could see a little bit of his neck flush. My cheeks flushed likewise as I turned my face away.

"I mean…I like being a girl." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Well I know that…you'll never shut up about it…but…don't you think it'll be a little…strange…if you were a female?" I nodded.

"Guess so."

"So, uh, how do you want to do it?"

"I don't really want surgery...that might hurt and I still want to keep my vag. So uh…I could take pills and dress in drag or something like that." I shrugged as I looked away, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I suppose so. But your costume has to cover you. A lot. Nobody should know that you're female. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good night."

"G'night." I shrunk into my chair as Bruce left the room. This would be interesting.

* * *

_There's a reason this is short. And don't worry: There is literally one more chapter of her time with Batman which I've already typed up. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a few months on the pill, I began to notice differences. We had discovered early on that we had to include the puberty delaying drug to put a halt on my female development. My chest began to shrink, me periods became nonexistent, my voice was getting deeper (thanks to the voice box I got surgically installed into my braces…don't ask) and I was feeling…lighter. Nothing really felt different about my personality, though. I was still bubbly and still crazy. It just seemed a little more out of context. Once the tabloids began to comment on my developing male features, a cover story was devised: Richelle was sent to boarding school and Richard was adopted. Richard John Grayson was my new ego that I'd adopt. He was cocky, confident, and head-strong. Nothing like me but I had to act like him if I wanted to truly change. But the Robin gig was getting terrible. The villains were getting smarter, going for me now instead of Batman. The Joker called me 'his little birdie' and it was so annoying. But eventually something went wrong. Something terrible. Something awful. I…was shot. Right in the shoulder. When it had first grazed my skin I didn't feel anything. But as the wound set it the pain set in. I'm talking the throbbing kind of pain that you'd never thought you'd experience. Blood poured out, skin peeled off, and flesh folded over. Batman got us out pretty quickly, though, and brought us back to the Manor. But I had no idea that was the last time I'd be in the Manor for a long time.

There I lay on the medical cot, eyes blinking blearily and tears rushing down my face. Hey don't judge me; you'd cry of you got shot too. My throat was tight, my stomach hurt, and my hand could not stop moving. Alfred had treated and bandaged my wound, but it still hurt obviously.

"Richelle?" I lifted my head to see Bruce standing in the doorway, clad in a tuxedo. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

"Business dinner. But I need to talk to you first, dear." My eyes went wide. That was the first endearing nickname he'd ever used for me. This must be serious.

"Dear?" He nodded.

"Yes. Richelle…you know you've been shot-"

"Couldn't miss it."

"-and you've had some…trouble…as Robin. I've been watching you. You aren't used to it. You've been falling down more, not trusting yourself in your ability to land. Not sticking your landings, often times landing flat on your back. Throwing unnecessary punches that you miss anyways. You're becoming sloppier and sloppier." I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"I know what you're saying…" The rage was evident in my voice.

"Richelle-"

"You're firing me!" I exploded. I couldn't believe this! I'd given up so much for him, hell, _I gave up my gender for him_! And what does he do!? Fires me on the spot all because of a little bullet injury! Like he's never gotten shot. That jerk! Did he know?! Did he even know what I went through being brutally beaten and cut just to save his ass? Did he know what I went through…being some psychopath's plaything while he went in for the kill? No. Of course not. He's the big hero and I'm just a…a sidekick! He's got all the fame and glory and the press always gives him the honor of being interviewed! I shot up, throwing both arms in the air and ignoring the blaring pain.

"Be reasonable-"

"No! I can't…I can't believe this! I've given the best years of my life to you! I could've been doing other things, Bruce! I could've gone out with my friends or done something productive instead of being the distraction! If you hadn't forced-"

"Hey! Listen here young lady. I never forced you to do anything! You came out and interfered when I was perfectly capable of-"

"Capable?! You were pinned up to a freaking wall, Bruce! Sorry- duct taped! And Batgirl- she was in on the little stint! I can deal with you lying to me," I stuck my finger in his face. "I can deal with you not showing up to dinner, I can deal with you flaking out on Father's Day…but one thing you will never do is exclude me from the group!" He towered over me with his 6"5 stature, but I wasn't afraid.

"Richelle-" My temper was at its boiling point. I couldn't take it- wouldn't take it- anymore.

"You know what Bruce…you know what….say it." He glared at me.

"What?"

"Say what I know you've been meaning to say for a long time! Tell me what you've been trying to tell me thing whole time! Go on! Say it!" I sneered.

"You're fired." Stomps were heard as I ran from the room, screaming and growling with tear running down my face. How dare he! How dare he…

"Miss Richelle." Alfred's sharp voice sliced into my eardrums as he knocked on my bedroom door .I was stuffing my clothes into a duffle bag, grumbling under my breath. I had to leave. I had to. Was there any other reason for me to stay in Gotham other than to be Robin? No. I needed to leave. Needed to go find bigger, better things.

"Sorry Al…" My eyes were remorseful as I opened the door, staring at the man in sadness.

"Miss Richelle…are you leaving?" I sniffed and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Yah; sorry. I just can't live like this anymore! All of this pressure and failure and incompetence is really putting a damper on my mood…" Alfred simply shook his head.

"What are you speaking-"

"It's Bruce okay?! He's always demanding more from me and I can't give anymore! I'm sorry Alfred…but I've got to go! I'm catching a bus to Jump City."

"Why Jump City if I may ask?" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and let him into my bedroom. My iPad was sitting on the bed and I grabbed it, shoving it into Alfred's hands.

"See this? These are the crime rates for California. I figured I should go there since there's a lack of heroes. Jump City has one of the highest. It's really quiet there. The town is really small, but there are many metahumans whose bases are around there. Figured I could make a name for myself there."

"But must you go?"

"Yes Alfred…I 'must'. I need to make a name for myself. I'm flying solo from now on."

"Oh…" The man seemed forlorn as he left the room, his eye set on the ground. I sighed, slung my duffle over my shoulder, and set out.

* * *

_Are you happy now that I'm moving on? Huh?! Are ya!? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I arrived in Jump pretty quickly, probably because I was sleeping most of the time. It was quite easy to fall asleep since there wasn't anything to do on the bus. There was an old woman sitting in the back, a man next to her holding her purse. That was the moment I slipped into sweet slumber.

"Hey! Hey!" I was jostled awake by cold hands. My eyes blinked open to see a man with a black handlebar mustache glaring at me.

"Wha..."

"You gettin' off 'er what?" The bus was completely empty. I blushed and nodded, flinging my duffle over my shoulder and shouldering past him.

Jump City definitely was different than the postcards, although I should've seen that coming. Everywhere was nicer on the postcard. There were broken beer bottles on the ground, cars were being broken into, and you could just tell that there were drugs being sold in those dark alleyways. Oh yeah; this place could definitely have used my help. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy, black beanie clad and holding a sack. Perfect, I thought. The first criminal I can take down by myself. So I went after him, keeping my footsteps light as I ran. He didn't seem to notice me, so he turned down an alleyway. I grabbed a batarang out of my pocket and flung it at him.

"Look! I don't want any trouble!" He probably thought I was Batman or something as he went tumbling to the ground in fear.

"You should've thought about that before you committed the crime…" I stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey...this ain't your town...aren't you supposed to be with-" Don't even say his name.

"I just moved here...and from now on I work alone." Right at that moment there was a green streak in the air. An oddly colored comet, possibly. But I had other suspicions. I had come into contact with many aliens prior to those events. This was definitely alien.

"..." The man was silent as he edged away, seeing my interest in the sky. But like hell I was letting him get away.

"I'll be back to take you to jail." I threatened as I punched him. He collapsed onto the ground, going unconscious. I smirked, grabbed the sack, and stomped on it. Then I ran over to investigate the comet, but stayed in the shadows. Batman logic. It had made a crater in the earth, and from it stepped-

An absolutely gorgeous girl. She had blood red hair- the kind of red hair that looked fake but real on her. Her eyes glowed a bright acid green, her hands were locked into a strange looking pair of handcuffs. And she was growling. She lunged at a pillar, smashing into it and proceeding to destroy it. The people shook and my eyes went wide. She was on a killing rampage.

"Freeze!" I jumped from the shadows on impulse, my cape flailing out from behind me. She turned to me, an evil looking smile on her face. This should be interesting. I flipped away from her punches, flipping away from her kicks. She was a pretty good fighter, but I was Batman's protege.

"Who are you?" I tried again but she kept on flipping away and yelling something in a different language. She lunged at me again, almost hitting me, but a green bighorn sheep rammed her in the stomach. The animal transformed into a boy who stood in a salute, his eyes going wide as recognition filled his face.

"Ex- Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir and-my God! You're Robin aren't you sir!? Batman's-"

"Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah." I let my eyes evaluate him. He was green with a strange looking mask on. Wait...Doom Patrol! He was the cute little green kid who always stared at me. Interesting.

"Well I'd like to say that it's a huge honor to meet you-"

"Likewise. You're from Doom Patrol. Steve's kid." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah! He's so cool!" I narrowed my eyes at his falsely chipper tone.

"If he's so cool then why'd you leave?" I picked his brain apart. He narrowed his eyes from behind his mask, which showed his eyes anyways.

"Could ask you the same thing about Batman."

"Never said Batman was cool, Beast Boy." We turned away from each other. There was silence until the bus was lifted up behind us, carried by a mysterious hooded figure. I whipped my head around as the ground shook.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?!" He seemed like the athletic type if he could lift up a bus with his bare hands. I couldn't really seem that much of him, but it made me feel fuzzy as I watched his display of strength.

"She started it." Beast Boy pointed to the girl. She growled again, her hands lighting up. Crap...she had...some sort of...energy balls or probably burned sick. The three of us got behind a bus to shield ourselves.

"Stay down." I ordered.

"What you think you're the boss or somethin'?" The hooded guy was getting pissed.

"Yeah; Batman's protege. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." He stayed silent but still pouted as he shrunk back down. '

"What are those orb thingies?" I shrugged.

"Could be fire. Could be energy. Could be anything for all we know."

"I ran a scan on those energy things...they're just pure energy." I looked at him, watching as he punched something into his arm. He had a mini computer screen in his arm. Cool.

"Woah! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" I rolled my eyes behind my mask as Beast Boy geeked out.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?"

"Hehe...you called me dude." I clapped my hands trying to interrupt their bantering.

"Guys! Pay attention! Now, we fight!" I balled my fists and peered around the bus. The girl was panting, kneeling on the floor with her palms spread, smoke rising from her hands. Just at that moment black energy manifested itself in the form of a bird, filling the sky and cawing. Yep, it was official; this was the weirdest day if my life. We all stared up at the sky, mouths agape and eyes wide. A girl materialized from the energy. She was wearing a cloak that wrapped around her like a protective barrier. She let her hood fall down, showing her face. She was a very pretty girl, very proportionate. She had pale skin- I mean pale- and purple hair that looked fake, but once again, real on her. She had a chakra on her forehead and big, purple, expressive eyes.

"Maybe...fighting's not the answer." She proceeded towards us, her cloak flying open to reveal a leotard. I wished my body was as nice as hers. She basically had the body of a dancer, but with curves. Her costume exposed her legs which were nice and toned. Although her face was pale, her body was a bit more greyscale.

"O-okay...weirdest day of my life. Anyone else?" It's like that green kid could read my mind.

"So...what do we do now, boss?" The tall guy sneered as he looked down at me. Upon closer look, I realized that he had a glowing red eye.

"Uh...fight her and-"

"I just said fighting's not the answer. Talk to her. Use empathy geniuses. It works ya know." I rolled my eyes again as I leant back up against the bus. She was still kneeling on the ground, still heaving, still coughing a little bit.

"I guess I'll talk to her or something." I feigned confidence as I approached her, a warm smile on my face as I did. She stood up, though, conjuring those bolt things and holding them in my face. I wasn't sure if she was trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't working.

"It's okay. My name is Robin. I won't hurt you, dear; I just want to help." My voice soothed as I reached into a compartment into my utility belt, taking out a screwdriver and holding it up.

She growled something in a foreign language.

"It's okay. See? No threat." I kept the same sincere smile as I brought my hands towards her. She lowered her arms and dimmed her bolts as I fiddled with the tool, prying and screwing. Once I unlocked the code the device fell limply to the ground, almost crushing my feet. I stared at it for a while then lifted my head up. Her eyes were almost the same shade as her bolt-thingies, I noted. And they were piercing into me as she felt her newly-freed arms.

"There. No maybe we can be-"She grabbed my neck and pulled me towards her, forcing her lips onto mine.

The kiss was nice, I guess. I hadn't had my first kiss yet since Bruce said 'absolutely no boys whatsoever'. So my first kiss was with this alien chick. Perfect.

"..." I was silent as I stared at her, trying to figure out why she kissed me. Then she pushed me over. I hit my head on the cement and stared up at her.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She flew into the sky, her eyes lighting up once again. Not a chance. I still have to figure out why you kissed me. And why couldn't she speak English before? My head was still spinning as I shakily stood up. I still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, my lips still tingled.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my back to them and startred walking away.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're leaving?" The purple girl asked.

"Yeah; I've got to figure out if she's a threat." There was a mocking laugh from the tall one.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss."

"Well, we need to stick together. We're nothing alone. We'll never find her alone. We're all freaks; we should help each other." I whirled around.

"A nice little speech, really, seriously, you should be a motivational speaker. But team? I struck out on my own for a reason, purple-"

"It's Raven."

"I struck out on my own for a reason, Raven. I don't need- I can't-"

"Look...let's band together just this once Spike. We can go back to not knowing each other once the threat is gone." I was surprised to hear the tall one say that.

"Fine...I guess I can do teamwork. Only fair to warn you: I tend to steal the show."

"Dude! This'll be so awesome! Tim's never gonna believe I met Robin!"

"Quiet fanboy. Let's go." Raven quipped.

I guess it was nice being on a team. You always have someone watching your back, always have someone to fall into. You always had someone to make sure you were alright. And you always had someone to talk to. I mean, you can't hate every single person on your team, right?

"SO, Robin, what was it like being Batman's sidekick?" The tall one's voice feigned interest.

"Boring. Well not boring, but boring. I was usually the distraction and he was the big hero. I was the pet everyone could pick on and he was the owner. They usually went with me because I was the weaker one. Life pretty much sucked for me."

"Interesting…" Raven's voice trailed off as we turned down an alleyway.

"So...how do we find-"

"She's near." Raven cut me off and the rest of us stared at her.

"How-"

"I can sense things. Like I can sense all of your auras." Beast Boy smiled.

"Cool! What does mine say?" Raven squeezed her eyes shut.

"It says...you're a very happy person. You've had many experiences in life but you still stay chipper somehow." Sounded more like a horoscope.

"So? What mine and Rob's?" The tall one cheeked. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head towards both of us.

"You, tall one, are...athletic. You take every challenge head-on and never back down. And you are-" She froze, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open in slight shock. She mouthed the words 'a woman' as I squeezed my mouth shut.

"Anyways...where is she?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"My molecular transmitter can pick up her heartbeat. She's close." The tall one stared into his arm.

"I can turn into a dog and pick up her scent." And he did as he said he would, he shifted into a dog and sniffed around. I was feeling extremely useless as I followed behind. We turned down another alleyway.

"She's really close…"

"And her heartbeat is off the charts…"

"She's in here!" Beast Boy was sniffing around the movie rental store. We peeked into the doorway and saw...her. The girl was devouring some popcorn, some Milk Duds, and some odd candied things that nobody ever bought.

"OMNONOMNOM!"

"Uh...those taste better without the wrapper." She paused and turned around, lighting up those orb things again.

* * *

_I had a terrible time typing this chapter. Windows 8- which by the way sucks- didn't have any word processor, so I had to type it on Google Documents. Then I couldn't copy and paste it because the computer I was using didn't have Google Drive. So it took me a total of two days to write this chapter. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! Oh, and it's only fair to warn you, I'm probably not going to updater for the rest of the week. I'm going to be a page a debutante ball! So I've got to get a dress, get my hair done, buy shoes...excitement. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Woah!"

"Dude!"

"..."

"What are you doing?!" I screamed unintentionally, backing into the tall guy's chest.

"Why are you here?" Her voice sounded hard and grave, unlike her appearance. Well at the time like her appearance.

"Did you really think we were gonna leave you alone?" I teased. She growled and moved closer, the orbs getting bigger.

"I commanded you let me be!" She stepped closer to us and we backed up.

"You can't command us!" Me and my big mouth. Me and my addiction to reality TV.

"Shut up Robin…" Cyborg elbowed me in the ribs.

"Sorry."

"And you! The one with the hair which is formed in the shape of a spike. For what purpose did you free me? I have learned nothing in this lifetime is free nor done out of goodness." I smiled and held my hands in a non-threatening way, palms up as I backed away.

"Just...being nice…" I smiled. Her eyes narrowed.

"We do not have this word on my planet. The closest is rutha- weak."

"Well around here nice means nice! And if you want us to keep being nice you're gonna tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner!" The girl's orbs glowed down, her eyes closed , and she looked friendlier. Her face was one of absolute shame as she looked up at us through tearful eyes.

"Not prisoner…I am..prize. The Gordanians will deliver me to the Citadel where I am to live out my days." I felt so bad for her. She'd probably been ripped away from all that was dear to her. Poor girl. Nobody would do this willingly.

"And the Gordanians are…?" Raven trailed off, suspicion is her eyes. The girl looked up, her eyes hard.

"Not nice." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I strode over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Don't know why I did it, but I did. I felt protective over her. Like the friendship kind of protectiveness, though.

"Well then you're not going. Not if I've got anything to say about it." Beast Boy leant forward in between the two of us.

"Uh, dude. Don't cha mean we?" I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Well then we better get going. When do the 'Gordanians' plan to attack, planet girl?" Raven asked as we walked out of the trashed video store.

"As long as I am not returned they will wreak havoc on your… 'city'." Her face scrunched up as she scrambled for the word.

"We should get going before blue dude decides to destroy my city…" The tall one scowled at the brick wall as he stomped.

"Well I live here too big guy; don't want it destroyed either." I couldn't help myself.

"God Robin...didn't see you as much of a spitfire." The tall one fired back.

"You got a name tall guy?"

"Sure I've got a name. Why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked you."

"It's...Cyborg."

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So, alien chick, you got a name?" Cyborg smiled as he looked at her fondly.

"It is-"

"Puny insolent humans," We were interrupted by some blue lizard hologram sprouting from the ground. "you have aided our prize. It is only fair to warn you; she is dangerous. She will destroy you from the inside, break your souls, and deceive you. Return her to us or your city will suffer immensely." We looked back at the girl, who was growling and shaking her head. The hologram disappeared, leaving the five of us standing alone in the street.

"Okay...so we've known each other for twenty minutes and we've already pissed some giant blue space gecko off so much by holding his alien chick hostage and now he's about to vaporize our entire town?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his hands on his head.

"Go team." The redhead turned to me, balling her fists and glowing her eyes.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" I growled back, leaning into her face.

"My fault!? You blast me, you kiss me but you never stop to mention that they had a giant particle weapon?!" We continued to argue, accusing each other of deceiving the other.

"QUIET-" We were all surprised to hear the quiet one scream at us all. She blushed a little bit, growing shy and smiling. "Hi." She waved and I fought not to smile at her cute antics.

"Look," I started to quote one of the pep-talks Batman had given Batgirl and I one time after we'd gotten our asses handed to us by The Joker. "it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it, and we're in it together. We've got no choice. We're stuck with each other. I'm sure that you would rather be with other people rather than each other, I'd rather be with other people, but I deal with it and so should you." Who said that Batman was a nurturer?

"Together." Beast Boy smiled.

"Together." Cyborg smiled as he took down his hood. We started to walk away from the group, alien chick following. But Raven hung behind, staring at the asphalt.

"Whatever." Raven droned. I turned towards her.

"You coming?" She shied away from me.

"I'm not much of the hero type. If you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me around." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know enough...to know that we need you with us on the team. You're the one who banded us together with your pacifistic ways. I'm pretty sure you can see the future, so you know that you're going to stay." She stared at me, her eyes darting from my face to my hand to my body and she kept doing that. It took me a second to remember that she knew that I wasn't a girl. I flicked my hand from her shoulder like she had burnt me. I walked back over to the group, all of us staring at her and waiting for her.

"Forward mush." She droned, walking behind us.

After some walking, we had seen the spaceship. It looked pretty...alien (BAD DUM TSS). It was a dark brown color with inscriptions all over it. There wasn't a way in through an entrance at least. We may have to blow something up. Batman would never approve.

"I can teleport us in." She could read my mind I was sure of it.

"Cool." I smiled as she encased us in her dark magic bubble of death and the next time my feet touched the ground, it was in the spaceship. It actually looked pretty cool on the inside, the walls white and the floor slightly grey. We walked down, making our footsteps light as possible-or at least trying to. I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Where do we go, space girl?" I asked. She looked around.

"I believe the main chamber is this way…" I smiled again at her, I don't know why. Life had just made me happy at that moment. We walked in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just angry."

"I too owe you the apology. I should not have raised my voice and screamed the words of foulness." Words of foul...what was she screaming at me?

"It's okay. It's fine. You should've."

"I am still the remorseful for-"

"Don't be." I grabbed her hand and she flushed. I oozed physical contact, what could I say?

"Sorry to break up the love-fest, but look!" Beast Boy screamed. Two of the blue alien dudes were holding giant pointy stick things, growling at us and gnashing their teeth. They were really ugly. Their blue skin wasn't the pretty kind of blue; it was the ugly blue that made you want to throw up. They had yellow teeth that simply looked like they smelt had long, curling black toenails with grime under their nails. There were warts on their faces, warts on their bodies, and probably warts...elsewhere. Poor redhead had been at their mercy for a long time.

"Why are you here?" His voice made me want to move to the moon and nuke my ears. It was a mixture between a cat getting birth while scratching on a chalkboard and another woman with long fingernails scratching while Justin Bieber was playing.

"No reason. Just to kick your ass!" Cyborg yelled.

"Give back our prize or suffer greatly!" The other one yelled at us.

"No way! She belongs here!" I screamed, tightening my grip on her shoulder.

"No, she belongs to us. She is our property." A door slid open and more blue guys came out, holding pointy things and lunging at us. We fanned out, attacking and punching and destroying.

A few pokes to the shoulder, a kick to the abdomen, and a knee to the spine was enough to take a few of those wimps out. One of them landed a punch on me, but it wasn't hard enough to knock me down. Bitch please, I fought the Joker...this is a cake walk.

"Look out!" I yelled at planet girl, one of those guys jabbing a pointed stick at her back. She fell to the floor with an exaggerated thump, eyes sliding shut and breath stopping. I dove in front of the pair, using my bow staff to jab the blue guy. When he fell back she smiled at me, eyes full of life. I couldn't smile back, but I nodded.

Beast Boy was knocked into Raven which left them both blushing madly. Cyborg was knocked into me and planet girl was next to me. We looked up at the blue guy holding the deadly weapon, which was pointed directly at us.

"Nobody messes with my friends...Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, the part of the ship we were in exploding. We were thrown from the ship and into the bay, grabbing onto the broken bits of the ship.

"Stay afloat guys!" I screamed at them. Raven was encased in her bubble and carried Cyborg with her, planet girl was floating, and Beast Boy was flying. It sucks being the only one without superpowers.

"I can transport us to shore if you want." Please do.

MCCCB

"We'll be back for our prize, humans. Don't get too attached to her." The hologram flickered away as the blue guys floated into the sky. I watched them go, smirking as I did. The sun was rising and it was beautiful. It was like a canvas; a little purple was whisked into the orange sun didn't come out much in Gotham...I'd gotten used to the darkness. Jump City was everything Gotham wasn't...it was happy and cheery and light. There were people I could talk to here. I had real friends.

"Well that was eventful." Cyborg quipped. We were standing on an island just watching the sunrise. It was amazing.

"Someone should build a house out here." Beast Boy smiled.

"Sure, sunshine, water, birds. What isn't there to love?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah; I know how much you love to tan, hun." He smiled again as Raven rolled her eyes again.

"You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious Raven! You're in denial! I'm not stopping until you laugh!"

"You'll be cooked before that happens, Beast Boy."

"Please...I look nice?" We turned around to see Planet Girl dressed in a purple two piece, a sports bra and a mini-skirt. She wore thigh high purple boots and a smile.

"I still don't know your name." I approached her.

"In your language, it is Star-Fire." She smiled.

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." We both blushed. Raven kept watching me with confused eyes and a skeptical eyebrow quirked.

"Yep, we're gonna be good friends." Beast Boy smiled as he grabbed us and forced us into a group hug. Now I'm on a team. Batman wouldn't approve. But who cares? I like these people.

* * *

_I'll bet you thought I'd never update this, huh? Well I just did. Five seconds ago. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


End file.
